


A Little Jealousy to Get the Words Flowing

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [24]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Confessions, Episode: s01e09 Pied-A-Terre, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Miscommunication, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Resolved Romantic Tension, Rough Sex, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: It's hard for Gil to watch Malcolm with Simone.---Day 24: Rough Sex
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	A Little Jealousy to Get the Words Flowing

Sex with Gil is usually soft. Tender. Emotional. 

And Malcolm likes that, honestly. He likes feeling like he’s loved, like he’s _deserving_ of love, which is exactly what he knows Gil is trying to do with every caress. Sometimes it’s slow, sometimes a little faster with its desperation, but there’s still something utterly loving about the way they come together. 

But, that’s not to say Malcolm _wouldn’t_ like getting fucked once in a while, too. There was a point in his life where that’s all he looked for, all he was comfortable seeking out, because letting anyone close was a nightmare in the making. 

Gil, though. Gil was someone Malcolm already let close. He knew Malcolm’s past, his fears, the way his mind worked. He already knew and wouldn’t be dissuaded by any of it. More importantly, however, was that Malcolm couldn’t bring himself to push him away. Not seriously, at least, and whatever weak attempt Malcolm could throw at him wasn’t enough to hide the insecurities behind it. 

(They haven’t actually been a couple for more than a few months. Gil’s already talked through it with him three times.)

So, no, Malcolm doesn’t mind the tenderness. Gil knows how to take care of him, and for the most part, Malcolm doesn’t want for anything more. 

(At least, he tells himself that. The thrill of being on the team, of chasing down killers in the streets of New York makes up for it, right? He can do soft in his personal time if he’s being roughed up on the regular in his professional time.

Right?)

Malcolm knows Gil isn’t fond of this plan. Malcolm isn’t too fond of it, himself, because regardless of the fact that none of them plan on taking this any further than a meeting, it feels like cheating. Or intention to cheat, anyway. 

Still, it’s either this or wait until they can get someone in undercover with a strong enough background, and why wait when he has the name and the wealth and the apartment for it already? His relationship with Gil is still quiet with only the team and his family knowing about it. He can easily pretend to be single. 

There’s no point in having anyone else meet up with Jasper St. George. 

Gil begrudgingly agrees, and he, JT, and Dani set up around the meeting place to provide backup. 

Malcolm sits at a table alone. He knows they’re all there. He even knows _where_ they are, though he’s experienced enough in this to not let his eyes linger in their directions. He should feel calm, but his hands are shaking, and his posture is just a touch too perfect. 

None of them comment on it, though, so he must still be passing muster. 

Then a woman sits down with him. _Of course_ it wasn’t going to be that easy. Of course Jasper St. George would be careful. There’s a reason he’s so hard to get a hold of. 

Malcolm tamps down on his surprise and agrees to take the meeting to his loft. It helps that Gil and the others subtly head out to arrive before them. They’ll hide in the apartment, be ready to intervene.

(He feels sick at the thought of cheating on Gil, even if it _is_ for a case. He only hopes he can get the information they need before it comes to that point.)

Simone approves of the loft, but it’s clear that she’s more interested in getting a look at him. He tries to stall. He tries to guide her towards the information they need for the case. 

He gets slapped for his efforts. 

And then Gil, JT, and Dani are there. There’s a look in Gil’s eye that has Simone glancing between the two of them, an amused smile playing at her lips that only widens when Malcolm flushes. 

They have to let her go. She knows her rights, knows that she hasn’t done anything they could keep her for, so she leaves the four of them in the loft without a backwards glance. JT and Dani take the cue from Gil to leave, too.

Malcolm licks his lips, pinned under Gil’s gaze. “I guess the wire was a dead giveaway, huh?” He starts to stand.

Gil pushes him back down to the bed. “It was a long shot,” he murmurs, hand lingering on Malcolm’s bare chest. 

Maybe _that’s_ what gives him the courage. What lets Malcolm bring up the one thing he was beginning to think he’d never see in his partner — jealousy. “You didn’t like her touching me.”

Gil pulls back his hand. His mouth is a thin line. “No, kid, I didn’t.”

“I’m _yours_ ,” Malcolm says. It’s true. Reaching down, he unbuttons his slacks and worms out of them. “Why don’t you remind me?” He _hopes_ this is going where he thinks it is.

It’s evidently the right thing to say, because Gil immediately is disrobing, not bothering to drag this out, his eyes still on Malcolm. If anything, the look there is more intense. “You’re right. You _are_ mine.”

Malcolm slips his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs but gasps and removes them when Gil grabs his legs, pushing them apart enough to climb onto the mattress between them. 

“Say no at any time, and I’ll stop,” Gil says gruffly. He pulls down the briefs with a yank.

“I won’t, trust me.”

But Gil shakes his head. “Promise me.”

“ _If_ I feel uncomfortable, I’ll tell you,” Malcolm says. “But I’m telling you I won’t need to.”

This time, Gil accepts it. He reaches over and fishes the bottle of lube out of the nightstand and slicks up his fingers quick, barely bothering to warm it up before he’s rubbing at Malcolm’s hole. With the other hand, he holds down one trembling thigh. “It was bad enough when we thought you were meeting Jasper.”

“Only for the case,” Malcolm assures him, voice breaking as the first thick finger slips inside. 

“And then seeing you with _her_.” Gil adds another finger a little too fast. He gently rubs at Malcolm’s thigh when his eyes flutter at the slight tinge of the stretch. “I kept thinking that’s how it should be.”

Malcolm pushes himself up on his elbows. “Wait, stop. _What?_ ”

Just as he said he would, Gil immediately pulls away. He runs his dry hand through his hair. “Sometimes I think you should be with someone your own age, kid. Someone you can grow old with.”

“I’m planning on growing old with _you_ ,” Malcolm says, and he finds he means it. They haven’t talked much about their future, just taking it as they go. But he wants that, and he wants it with Gil. He swallows. “Unless you have other ideas.”

“ _God_ , no,” Gil breathes out, resting his hand on Malcolm’s leg again, anchoring them both. “I’m here as long as you want me, Malcolm.”

Malcolm breathes a sigh of relief. “Then show me,” he murmurs. “Fuck me until I know I’m yours.”

Gil settles between his thighs again. He sinks two fingers right back in without hesitation. This time, though, he leans down and kisses Malcolm, too, rough and uncoordinated but just what they need. He adds a third finger. 

Malcolm’s back arches and he clutches at Gil’s shoulders. 

When they break apart, Gil removes his fingers and grabs for the bottle of lube with slick fingers. He drizzles it over his hard cock, wraps a hand around himself and strokes. His dry hand finds Malcolm’s hip. 

“Gil,” Malcolm moans as he bottoms out. He loves it when Gil takes his time opening him up, gets him desperate before they rock together, but he misses it quick and dirty.

(It’s already better with Gil this way than it’s ever been before. That doesn’t surprise him.)

The grip Gil has on his hips will probably bruise. It doesn’t matter. He tightens his hold and pulls away only to thrust right back in. In and out and in and out at a punishing pace, the sound of their bodies clapping together obscenely loud in the loft. It’s matched by the moans escaping Malcolm. Gil leans down and swallows them. 

It’s overwhelming. Malcolm reaches down to stroke himself, but Gil pushes his hand away, and then his cock is thrusting into a slick fist.

Gil strokes him. Ravages his mouth. Hammers his prostate. 

Malcolm pulls away from the kiss to howl as he comes all over his stomach, Gil’s fist. He’s shaking with the intensity of it, and he’s vaguely aware that he’s babbling _something_. 

Whatever it is, it makes Gil’s hips move a touch faster until he’s stuttering against Malcolm’s ass, cock twitching and filling him up. Gil slumps over him, resting his head against his shoulder. 

Malcolm wraps a trembling arm around him. “Gil, that was amazing.”

There’s a chuckle against his skin.

“I mean it,” Malcolm continues. “I’ve liked everything you’ve done before, I swear, but…”

Gil pushes himself up and kisses him gently. When he pulls back, he’s grinning. “I know. I love you, too, kid.”

_Oh_. So _that’s_ what he was saying. It’s the first time he’s ever voiced it, despite knowing for a while now, but Malcolm can’t bring himself to regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
